Argent Facility
Argent Facility is the fourth level of the new Doom reboot. The mission involving this map is called "Beginning of the End." There are five secrets, four Elite Guards, two Field Drones, and one Argent Cell located in this level. Rune Trials are introduced in this level. If the Rocket Launcher wasn't acquired in the previous level, it will be in this level. You will also be able to find a secret Super Shotgun in this map. In-Game Description Argent Facility The surface of Mars is an inhospitable environment, despite the breathable atmosphere created by the N2/O2 pumping stations. Sand storms regularly make working outside impractical and constant maintenance is required to keep the facility fully operational. During adverse weather conditions, exterior work is limited to essential activities such as Argent Tower feed control, interdepartmental transport, cargo handling, emergency access, and level 2 hazard events (such as Argent meltdowns or bio-epidemics). Untethered crossdimensional activity is a frequent occurrence outside the base, so "budding-up" is advised for all workers when journeying onto the surface. Exterior Opportunities At times, Tier 1 and Tier 2 advocates will be asked to preform dangerous duties that include exterior work. This work may be put before you as punishment for not meeting your quota, or because you are the best person to complete the job. In either case, new advocates should approach the work with the same focus and commitment as any other task. Should you experience any interdimensional encounters, you are advised to report the event to a Tier 3 Lazarus Project scientist or your Department Enforcer. You are advised not to approach any non-human entities without executive supervision. Calm Under Pressure Should you find yourself caught in a level 3 demon contamination event, it is important that you remain calm. A Tier 3 fellow wouldn't panic, and neither should you. We have a saying here in the Lazarus Labs - "if you want the job, act as if." So stop, think, and act as if you're a Tier 3 advocate. Here are the steps you should follow: 1. Attempt to reach an emergency force field safety zone or bulkhead door. Do not run as some of our transdimension visitors are sensitive to movement. 2. Shut down any volatile equipment you may be using. Should you be unable to escape from the demons, it is important that you don't leave that plasma cutter running where it could damage an important piece of machinery. 3. If there is no obvious escape route and you have powered down your equipment, give yourself over to the demon willingly. Studies have shown that infuriating a demon by running away can cause additional frustration in the predator, and that may result in your body being to badly mutilated for useful post mortem study. Simple kneel down, close your eyes, and wait. Remember you can be as useful in death as you are in life. In this level, the Marine needs to disable the three Argent filters and the Argent processor to stop Olivia Pierce. However, instead, he infuriates Samuel Hayden by destroying them, and at the end of the level Hayden complains that Doomguy has destroyed Argent energy and it "will no longer exist in this solar system." In the case of the processor, though, which itself contains a fourth filter, along with the warning "removal of filter will cause catastrophic overload," the Marine relents somewhat and while destroying the processor, he tosses the final filter on the ground instead of destroying it too. Hayden wouldn't immediately know this, but leaving the final filter undamaged would presumably enable him to rebuild his Argent energy industry. The first section of the Argent Facility has no monsters, providing the player a break from the intense battles in the Foundry. Here the Doomguy also encounters the first Rune Stone. But this level, like the Foundry, is infected with multiple Gore Nests. It is also considerably bigger and more open than the previous level, with large dark outside areas, which can make finding secrets more confusing, but also provides more room to maneuver in battles. Challenges *'Walk the Path' - Interact with a Rune Trial Stone. *'Bird's Eye View' - Acquire the AutoMap for the Argent Facility. *'To Be Knighted' - Perform 2 "Death from Above" Glory Kills on Hell Knights. Category:Doom (2016) levels Category:Levels by name